Gas turbine engines typically comprise many components in high temperature environments. Components in the turbine section of a gas turbine engine may experience temperatures of 1,600° Celsius (2,900° F.) or higher. The components may be cooled with cooling air from the compressor section of the gas turbine engine to prevent damage to the components. The components may include channels that direct the cooling air through small film holes. However, as the components increase in temperature, the component material may expand, which may decrease the size of the channels or film holes and limit the amount of cooling air available to cool the component.